1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigating systems and related methods, and more particularly, to navigating systems with RFID function and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By the advancement of global positioning system (GPS), more cars offer built-in GPS navigating systems, and some portable electronic devices (such as cell phones and PDAs) also integrate GPS functions. The GPS functions in these portable electronic devices, however, are always limited. For example, the GPS systems in these portable electronic devices are not a main function, but rather an auxiliary function, and therefore, the navigating chip or the operative software does not have high efficiency, and mistaken judgments are common. Also, the screens on these portable electronic devices are small and are inconvenient for users to read, especially when the users are car drivers. Therefore, if there is a mechanism to make these electronic devices communicate with an another more efficient navigating system, and the more efficient navigating system can use the positioning information received by these portable electronic devices, the navigating system will be more convenient and its applications broader.